Magi Nation Chronicles
by RyosukeKayaki
Summary: Stories about 15 high school students who were transported to the Moonlands.
1. Default Chapter

The small town of Leoness, Iowa was silent. The half moon dimly lit the streets and house tops. The yards were backed in a silver glow. Leoness was the kind of town that nothing ever happened to. The 102 person population was mostly older people that liked the calm summer days and the chill winter nights. The 15 member High School was full of kids with hopes and dreams of leaving Leoness forever. Nothing ever happened there that was worth talking about. Looking at the town, one would say that it could have fallen off the face or the Earth and nobody would ever notice  
Somewhere, a clock stroke one. The street lamps began to sway. A wind blew in from all directions from once. The silver lit sky grew cloudy and a erie darkness covered the town. The earth began to tremble slightly. The wind grew louder, the sky began to become lit with flashes of multicolored lightning. It looked as if a huge symphonic light show was playing all at once. Tree's began to break, somewhere a power line went out. The roar of the storm awoke almost every one in town, save for 15 high schoolers. Suddenly with a great bang and a huge flash the storm went quite. The moon returned to the sky, greatfully glowing once more. The town clock stopped its chimes. 87 people fell back to sleep, none of them would remember the storm.  
And when it was all over, and the town returned to normal, 15 previously occupied beds were empty, and Tony Jones was back where he was needed. 


	2. Anna's Awakening

SPLASH!  
The still surface of the water was broken as Anna fell into it. Her thin body felt the cold of the morning water not yet heated by the sun. Anna woke up and started to scream and to splash.  
"Help me! Somebody help me! I'm drowning, I can't swim!  
"Well then," somebody stated, "why don't you just stand up?"  
Anna opened her eyes to sea a young man with green hair staring at her. He had the most interesting expression on his face, as if he was confused. The young man was up to his waist in water, and was wearing a robe of some sort. Beside him was another man. This one was far older and had blue hair. One of his eyes was covered by a sea shell and he had a bandanna over his head. On his arms were huge purple shells and multiple rings shone from his figures.  
Looking around, Anna didn't recognize her surroundings. A few dozen feet away she could see a beach of yellow sand. The sand and dunes went on forever it seemed. Anna twirled around and saw nothing but oceans. Where the hell am I, she thought, I must be dreaming. Who are those two men. Oh, I better not stare.  
"Excuse me young miss," the younger of the two men said, "could you please go away? We're trying to do work here."  
Anna was taken aback by the request. Who are these weird people. Oh well, this is my dream. I control what happens here.  
"Why don't you move. I'm enjoying the...uh.... nice sunlight. Yah! You don't own this....uh....water?" Anna smiled at herself. I'm so good she thought.  
"You little pup," the older man shouted, "mind who you're talk'n to lassie. I'll boil you right out of this water."  
Anna was taken by surprise at the man's harsh voice and fell back into the water. She opened her eyes under the surface and looked in the direction of the two men. Anna jumped out of the water and took a gasp of fresh air. Looking at the two men in terror, she submerged herself again and looked at them.  
From the waist down the two men were fish. Two fins waved under the water. One of the fins was a turquoise green, the other a darker gray. Anna went back up and to her surprise the two had swam a little closer. She now noticed how muscular the two men were.  
"This better not turn into one of those weird kinky dreams." Anna said out loud. "I haven't seen The Little Mermaid in years. I hate dreams like this."  
One of the men stopped. He looked at Anna clearly. Anna had blonde hair that was now hanging down her tanned face. She was thin but tight-knit from years in gymnastics. Her big blue eyes were surveying the situation seeing a way to run. Clinging to her thin body were her now see-through white pajama's. Anna noticed this a hugged herself quickly.  
"Who are you. What is your name. What region are you from. What are you doing here." The questions bombarded her. Anna didn't know how to respond to the young merman.  
"I'm Anna Smith. I live at 2020 Liverbug Dr. Leoness, Iowa. 55555." Anna answered. She smiled when she saw the baffled look on both men's faces. " And this is my dream. You two aren't real. I'm just dreaming."  
"No las," said the older mer-person, "This is Orothe waters you's in. What's you region? Answer quickly, not in the mood I am too play around today."  
"What do you mean region. I'm from Iowa."  
"Region. Ya know, Kybars, Cald, Nar, Naroom. Who do you hail to?"  
"Stop it!", Anna shouted. This was very confusing. "I live on Earth you idiots. I don't belong to Kebars or or Cald. Or....Um..... Nasoom. Or Par! What the hell is go'n on."  
"Stop play'n around!" the older man. "She could be a Core shadow magi. Let's get rid of her." He spoke to his friend.  
"No, Blu. I think somethings go'n on." the young man said.  
"Borse, we don't have time. We have to report back to O'Qua. Now." The older man called Blu said.  
"Young miss, Anna I believe," Borse asked, "Who are you with. You're friends. You seem a bit confused.  
My friends? Are these guys kidnappers or something? "My friends? Um....lets see....I live in a pretty small town. Jason's my friend....so is Alice....and Kevin.....Matt, wait he's just a nerd. Um... I have a crush on some guys....um...Tony Jones-  
"TONY JONES" they both shouted at once.  
"You're a friend of the Tony boy?" Blu asked  
"How do you know Tony Jones?" Borse stated  
"I live by him, we go the the same school, I kinda like him. But so does every girl i know. And Boy. Every body likes Tony." Anna started to name the people off with her fingers . "Lets see, Matt, Kevin, Me, Alice, John, Akira, Peter, Laura, Erik, Timmy-" Anna didn't have the chance to go on.  
"You have gott'n 10 digits on your hand, including you thumb of corse. You not from these part's better you come with us!"  
"WHAT!" both Anna and Borse shouted.  
"Blu, we have to think about this. This girl, she's different but, where will, we go?" Borse said  
"Listen young'n," Blu whispered to Borse, "If we don't take her, then the Core will. Think of a magi as strong as the Tony Jones and the side of Core. It would be unstoppable. Now, look at her on the side of Orothe. She would help us a grate deal. Her power my lad, she's probably as strong as Tony but just doesn't know it. Core or Cald would never touch us again if she was backing us up. Se my point lad."  
"I see." said Borse. Turn to Anna he said, "You better come with us if you want to be safe."  
"Just one moment, just who are you?" Anna exclaimed. This was getting stranger by the second.  
Blu responded "Were friends of Tony. Now hurry up!" 


End file.
